My love for you was always real, Jeremy
by BeremyFanxo
Summary: Was it true? Could Bonnie really be falling head over heals for the now grown and sexy Gilbert man, Elena's little brother Jeremy. Will sparks fly?
1. The Attraction

**_I own nothing from The Vampire Diaries, This is however my own version of the whole Beremy clash and I'll mix the story around a little and probably change some of the events around to fit it in with the rest of the story. Not sure how many chapters I'll just keep going until I feel it is finished. This is my first and I would appreciate if I could get some Reviews, Thanks guys! =]_**

**_Chapter 1 - The Attraction._**

_Jeremy's point of view:_

There she stood, the girl of my dreams or should I say witch.. Bonnie Bennett. Her caramel toned and curvy body stood in front of me with her hands tenderly placed on her curvy hips. I reached into the medical cabinet as Bonnie watched with a worried but annoyed expression on her beautiful face. Even though she was one year older than me I couldn't help but take in her caring look. But it soon disappeared after I covered up the two fang-like holes in my neck with a band aid. After a silence she spoke. "_What were you thinking Jer?" _Bonnie quietly said, I sighed "_I didn't want you to get hurt Bonnie, I can't lose you"._ Bonnie look intrigued as she took a step closer _"You can't feel that way about me Jeremy, you're Elena's little brother. I've known you forever". "No" _I quickly said, Bonnie looked puzzled "_What?" _I looked into her green eyes, they were magnificent. "_Don't act like this is one sided Bon. I know you feel the same way but you won't admit it because I'm your best friends little brother" _I stepped closer and smelled her coconut lavender perfume, I could feel my knees grow weaker by the smell of my sister's best friend in front of me..I felt love sick.

_Bonnie's point of view:_

I knew where this headed, I stared into his big caramel eyes and saw him ruffle his chocolate colored hair.._Damn, he was so cute..so grown up. _I tried to think of reasons why we shouldn't kiss but I looked him over, he had grown into this sweet guy. We now stood inches away from the moment I had been waiting for since the Masquerade Ball. _The kiss_..he stroked my cheek and I actually let him. Just as I closed my eyes, I could feel his breath not even an inch away. "_I..I can't" _I cried out as I could feel Jeremy back away, I opened my eyes. I wanted to kiss him so badly, I just wanted his shady pink lips locked onto mines forever. But then I remembered..Elena. What would she think, would she hate me for trying to get in to her brothers boxer shorts? Truthfully I wanted to, I had dreamed about it the night before. I saw Jeremy waiting for an explanation. "_I just can't Jer, what would Elena think..I'm sorry" _I brushed past Jeremy feeling the warmth of his skin through his loose shirt made me go mad, why did I have to ruin it. I headed for the back door, I turned for one last look. Jeremy hadn't said a word, I was worried..Had he just given up on me or was he in so much pain?

****************************************MLFYWARJ*********************************************************

I wanted to turn back straight away, I knew I had to explain to him why..but truthfully I had no answer. I quickly jumped in my car, as soon as I took one last look at the Gilbert house before I knew it I was in tears, I truly loved him..but in order to keep him safe he had to be as far away from me as possible. The whole supernatural thing was gruesome and I wanted Jeremy _my _Jeremy to be safe. Even though I explained everything bad about witchcraft Jeremy still wouldn't leave my side and I needed that. I truly had no idea what I was going to do, What could I do? I set off for home, my eyes still watery.

_Jeremy's point of view:_

After washing my face with the face towel that I found in Elena's room I ran my hand through it and smelled a familiar scent..Coconut Lavender. I found a tag with a name on it, it read.._Bonnie . _I knew it, it must have been left from the last Elenarolinnie sleepover. I had to return it. I threw on a loose tank top, pair of slacks and my black converse. Bonnie had a matching pair, I wore them everyday in memory of her. When I got to the porch of the Gilbert family house, I found myself sprinting in the direction of the Bennett house hold. It was cold and very wet outside, by the time I was in front of the Bennett door I was soaking right through. The rain was too heavy, I didn't care. He had to explain to Bonnie what had happened earlier, I had no idea of what to say when I knocked on the door. There was no way back now.


	2. Bonnie's House Guest

**_I own nothing from The Vampire Diaries, This is however my own version of the whole Beremy clash and I'll mix the story around a little and probably change some of the events around to fit it in with the rest of the story. Not sure how many chapters I'll just keep going until I feel it is finished. This is my first and I would appreciate if I could get some Reviews, Thanks guys! =]_**

**_Chapter 2 - Bonnie's House Guest._**

_Bonnie's Point of view:_

I finally got home, I couldn't handle seeing Jeremy again. It hurt me to bad, and I must have hurt him tonight. I sipped my hot chocolate whilst watching old classical love movies..why couldn't life be easy like the movies. Maybe if I wasn't a witch then I could be with Jeremy, but then again the Elena problem kicked in. My house was so cold and isolated, my dad had to work this weekend although it never really bothered me because I had no one to talk to about my powers because he never listened or cared really. As I was just about to drag myself to bed, there was a knock on the door. I panicked, it was 22:00pm. Maybe it was Caroline or Elena so I decided to open up anyways. As I opened the door and peered out, there he was..the boy of my dreams. _Jeremy Gilbert._ After a moment of awkward silence he finally spoke. "_I'm so sorry Bonnie". _Why did he say that? He knew I was the one denying what feelings were there right in front of me. Silly little me invited Jeremy in of course, I was just so allured by him. I led him to the sofa, where we sat a chair away from each other..I could feel my self shiver as I tried to speak. _"So how's your neck?" _I asked him, trying to break the silence. Uh, what a lame question. _"Huh?"_ Jeremy looked at me puzzled. Only then did I realize I had said it out loud. _"Nothing, carry on" _I blurted out trying to avoid his chocolate-like eyes, but damn it was hard. _"Yeah, It's fine. But that's not why I'm here"._ He held up my favorite face towel, the one that grams had made for me..I tried to hold back the tears at the thought of her. I tried to speak but the lump in my throat wouldn't disappear, my eyes started to water up and Jeremy must have noticed because in seconds I found myself cradled in his muscular arms. I felt like we were the only two people in the world, tears started forming down my cheeks and my mascara ran. After my tears finally disappeared Jeremy cupped my face in his hands and lifted my face to his, "_I'm sorry, I must look a mess right now" _I laughed out. Jeremy smiled and ran his thumbs where the mascara marks were..after a moment of eye gazing he finally said "_No, you look as beautiful as always". _Trying to change the subject I quickly jumped up _"Uh, I'm just going to get cleaned up Jer..Ba__ck in two" _I said running up to the bathroom. Things were getting too heated down there, but I felt happy.

_Jeremy's point of view:  
_

I smiled as I saw Bonnie walk down the stairs and saw how her perfect caramel skin toned in the light of her hallway, she smiled back and she has the most amazing smile I had ever saw. I thought I was in love with Vicky but not now, Bonnie was the one I wanted. Just as she was going to sit down Elena burst through the door, _"Bonnie...help" _She blurted out before falling to the ground. My sister lay there curled on the ground, what happened? _"Bonnie help her, I need to go see what has happened"_ I said running out the door. As soon as I got out, I got knocked to the ground. There stood my worst nightmare, Katherine Pierce. For the second time she took her fangs and sunk them into my neck, I screamed out in pain but no one heard. Bonnie was deep into a spell for Elena and Stefan, Damon and Caroline couldn't use their vampire speed in time before Katherine shot off with me in her arms.

I woke up in a dusty and cold room, and there sat the devil in my eyes Katherine. _"So Gilbert, you thought you would get away from me huh?" _She said with a snide smile on her face. _"They will find me you know, I can promise you that Katherine. One way or another I will be the one to kill you, I don't care if that means sacrificing my own life" _I hopefully said. _"I'm betting on it little brother" _She said walking around the chair she had me tied to. I looked at her confused _"What?"_. _"Yeah Jeremy, have you figured it out yet?" _After a minute of trying to figure it out, I finally did. _"Elena, is that you?". __"Well done Jeremy, you figured it out. I'm under Klaus's compulsion, Katherine needed a way to get to your little crush Bonnie. Who is in fact my best friend and we will need to talk about that later, all three of us..or maybe two when Katherine is finished with Bon"._ I couldn't believe what I was hearing, Bonnie could die. I had to find a way to get to her fast or else maybe I could talk some sense into Kather..well Elena. I then figured the last part out just as Elena walked out the room, _"Wait, so you're a..a..". "Go Jeremy, say it" _She snarled. _"You're a Vampire Elena" _The sound of it made my stomach churn.

_Bonnie's point of view:_

"_Elena_" I cried out and the view of my best friend curled up. Just as I was going to start casting spells I saw one thing I wish I hadn't saw, Elena jumped up in an unimaginable speed..Vampire speed. _"So, we meet again Bennett Witch". _Okay something very was very wrong, why would Elena call me 'Bennett Witch' _"Huh, Elena?" _My mind was going crazy, it couldn't be. _"Come on Bennett, even Emily was smarter than you. You're exactly like her, stuck in the middle and that's exactly why you're going to help me or newly vampire who's in the middle of her transformation and dying of her blood thirst will give in and maybe just maybe perhaps drain her own brother of blood"._ My stomach sank, I'm not sure if it was the thought of Elena, my only normal natural friend will be a vampire I'm not sure if I could live. But then when I heard that Jeremy could get killed, I know that I wouldn't be able to live. The thought of Jeremy not being in my life felt like my heart being ripped out, especially after tonight. It felt so good to be wrapped in his arms and actually treated like I existed, after all this happened mine and both my best friends relationships had fallen apart it felt like whenever Elena talked to me it was always to ask for help for either Stefan or herself. It felt good knowing that people care about my relationship, and I knew what I had to do. _"Fine, Katherine I'll do whatever it takes to save Jeremy" _Katherine looked at me, _"I knew you would agree to Jeremy's safety, after all nothing beats young love" _and with that she disappeared into the mist. As soon as she was gone I fell to my knees with my face in my hands, I cried the full night. Knowing that Jeremy could die tonight if Katherine never kept her end of the bargain and I knew I couldn't trust her. I pulled my car keys out of the kitchen door and headed for the Salvatore Boarding house. I had to tell Stefan and Damon, I need to break the news of Katherine keeping Jeremy and the newly vampire Elena hostage. There was one thing and this had to end as soon as possible.

_**This one kind of sucked to be honest but It has more words lol! Please Review so I can know how I am doing haha! Well I may get another Chapter up before Christmas but if not then have a great Christmas everyone! Hope Santa is good to you;)**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**xox_


	3. Saving Jeremy

**_I own nothing from The Vampire Diaries, This is however my own version of the whole Beremy clash and I'll mix the story around a little and probably change some of the events around to fit it in with the rest of the story. Not sure how many chapters I'll just keep going until I feel it is finished. This is my first and I would appreciate if I could get some Reviews, Thanks guys! =]_****_C_**

**_Chapter 3 - Saving Jeremy._**

**__**_Stefan's point of view:_

__I stroked the curls out of my hair with the towel Damon left hanging on my door, without looking I heard a splatting sound.

_"Damon, you JERK" _I yelled out knowing my older brother could hear me with his vampire hearing skills.

_"I love you too, young Stefan" _He whispered back.

Why did he always have to make my life a misery I thought to myself I know I made him turn into the creature he is today, but in all honesty he's my brother and I'll do everything to make sure he's still by my side.

Just as I opened my journal the doorbell rang, I lazily got up and grunted because normally people just walked in so we..well I never needed to answer the door. Damon like me was lazy, he was just a tad lazier though.

But I was surprised as I walked to the doorway and saw Damon had actually opened the door, wow?

_"Little witch is here for our help brother" _He said smiling at Bonnie.

_"What's up, Bonnie? Everything okay" _I asked.

_Bonnie's point of view:_

_"I really need to speak to you both, It's about Jeremy" _After they looked at me shocked I quickly recovered _"Uhm, and Elena"_

__I didn't want them to annoy me about my feelings for Jeremy and by 'them' I meant Damon. But to be honest, Damon was actually being nice to me over the past few weeks.

_"Um, Elena came home hurt last night"_ I said.

Both of the brothers jumped up.

_"Wait!"_ I shouted.

_"It wasn't Elena, It was Katherine a-a-and" _I felt my eye's tear up.

Just then I felt a hand on my shoulder, caressing the back of it. I knew who's voice I would hear on the end of it.

_"Bonnie, please focus..are you okay?"_ Damon asked gently. Wait, w-what? Was that Damon, I looked up just to make sure.

_"Yeah I'm fine, but I'm not sure if Jeremy is" _I exclaimed, looking in to Damon's eyes.

I never actually realized how handsome Damon had became after he stopped mangling peoples faces off, but after all he was still a vampire.

_"Yeah I'm fine, um Stefan please..please do not freak out..but Elena took Jeremy an-"_ My voice started going crackly.

_"Bonnie, you mentioned Elena..hurry speak" _Stefan grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me until I literally spat the words all over his face.

_"Elena, Elena is a vampire Stefan" _I cried out, tears ran down my face as Damon started using his thumb to wipe them away.

Stefan fell to the ground _"WAIT, WHAT?" _he cried out.

_"Stefan I'm sorry but, she has Elena and she's still in the middle of her transition..She has Jeremy somewhere and after her thirst runs out I know Jeremy will do anything to save Elena. We have to help them both"_

Stefan looked up and his eyes were red, _"Okay, do you have anything belonging to either Elena or Jeremy with you?"_ He asked.

I looked at my sweater remember that Jeremy's scent would be on it from when he cradled her just a few hours ago. _"Um, this should have Jeremy's scent on it" _I quietly said waiting for Damon to say something smart, but when I felt his eyes set upon me I looked up to only see him look away as if..as if he was disappointed that Jeremy's scent was on my sweater.

_"Right, me and Damon will head out" _Stefan said opening the front door.

_"Wait, I want to make sure Jer-"_ After looking at Damon I quickly changed my sentence _"I mean, Elena is okay"_

_Damon's point of view:_

__As the three of us walked out the door of the old fashioned boarding house, and my eyes sat one Bonnie who stood still as Stefan and I walked our separate ways. _"It'll be faster if we split up" _I explained.

_"So Bonnie, who do you want to go with. Me or Damon?"_ Stefan asked as she stood their awkwardly.

_"Damon"_ She quickly said after looking at me.

Hm, why on this earth would the beautiful little Bennett witch want to carpool with me? Wait, what is wrong with me why did I just call her beautiful?

_"Well then Damon, is it okay if I travel with you?"_ Bonnie said whilst she started at me with her green eyes.

_"Sure" _I said with my confused look on my face, I have to admit I had no clue what was going on, when I was with Bonnie she made my mind go all fuzzy. In a good way.

After a while of awkward silence I finally broke the silence.

_"So Little witch, why did you pick me?" _I showed her a sly smile.

She gazed at me _"Well Damon, I want to know why you were so protective over me earlier. Since when did you care if I was okay or not?"_ She smirked at me as though she felt in power.

_"Well things change Bonnie, and so do people. You've grown on me, you and you're manipulative ways I guess we would make a pretty good team"_ I blurted out.

Wait what, ugh I just need to focus on the road.

_Bonnie's point of view:_

__Okay things were getting freaky, and I think I may be falling for two guys and I need to get to the bottom of this.

_"Damon, can you please pull over for a minute?"_ I said looking at my feet.

As he pulled over I knew what I had to do.

_"Sure, what's up"_ He asked, stopping the car next to a sign saying "WELCOME. To Georgia"

When he turned to face me, I leaned forward quickly and without thinking I felt my face crash in to his and my lips met with his. It felt amazing but it felt wrong. I was in love with Jeremy and he was in love with Elena. I was scared of what his reaction was going to be he would probably sit there laughing. But before I knew it he flung himself towards me and kissed me even more.

_His lips tasted extraordinary and he was so soft but not too soft, It was Damon Salvatore after all. _

__I got lost in the moment and even though how much of a good kisser he was, I still believed Jeremy was my man.

As I pulled back Damon let out a sigh.

_"I can't Damon, I-I just can't. I'm sorry" _I said sighing after remember the other night when I did the exact same thing to Jeremy although he never even got to kiss me.

_"You're right Bonnie, I know who you're in love with and let's face it you hate vampires and always will"_ Damon spoke after starting the Shelby Mustang back up.

_"It's not that Damon, after these past few weeks you've really grown on me too. It's like you've turned into Stefan and I like that. You've been really sweet and trustworthy in a way, but I'm not sure who I like the most. I mean, Damon you're really lovely but Jeremy is just I believe Jeremy is the one for me. But after this I don't know anymore. Can we just get going?"_

__Without a word Damon just started driving again, so I tried to break the silence yet again.

_"Any leads on Jeremy?"_

_"Yeah actually, he's around here somewhere" _he replied.

_"Thanks for doing this Damon"_ I smiled.

_"Well I'm doing this for Elena, I really couldn't care about Jeremy" _he snapped.

Wow, finally the old side of Damon was back. I could never love him, what was I thinking.

_"Okay Damon whatever" _I said looking down.

Soon we arrived at a small abandoned barn and Damon hopped out the navy blue Mustang.

_"They're here Little Witch"_ Damon snarled.

_"Okay, can you handle Elena whilst I get Jeremy?"_ I asked.

_"Yeah, I'll handle her. Go get little Gilbert"_ Damon almost actually sounded a little happy for me, he sounded understanding.

Just as I was about to run off Damon shouted after me _"Hey Bonnie, you and Jeremy belong together. Go get 'um"_ Damon Smiled.

_"Thanks Damon, even though I never did support it I realize Elena needs you and you's are pretty sweet together I must admit. Go get her"_ I called after him smiling.

_Jeremy's point of view:_

__I've been sitting in this stupid barn for almost 24 hours, I've got to admit I've lost all hope. Wait what about Bonnie. I jumped up from my 'holding cell' and called for Elena. Soon she appeared.

_"Elena listen to me" _I exclaimed.

_"No, you listen to me Jeremy, Bonnie doesn't love you and she never will"_ Elena said Laughing.

Just as I began to sit, the voice of an angel spoke.

_"Actually, Bonnie does love him"_ the voice cried out.

I ran to the bars to find her the angel herself, Bonnie Bennett.

_"Bonnie, I knew you would come!"_ I shouted out.

Elena squinted her eye and within minutes she was behind Bonnie's beautiful toned neck. _"I'm sorry to say Jeremy but Bonnie won't come to you're rescue"_

I saw Bonnie stand taller.

_"Think about what you're doing Elena, I'm you're best friend" _Bonnie said with a scared creak behind her voice.

Soon I saw Damon walk in. _"Give it up Elena, you won't bite you're brother or you're best friend"_ He said.

_"Oh yeah, are you going to stop me?"_ She hissed.

Damon flashed behind her and touched her neck, I soon saw her eyes loosen up and she started to seem human again.

_"Damon?"_ She said sounding innocent and confused. _"What am I doing here?"_

_"It's okay Elena, I'm guessing you were compelled so Bonnie did a spell to try get you out of it and I guessed it's just kicked in. Everything will be fine although you're still in transition"_ Damon whispered hugging her.

_"So, I'm a vampire?"_ She said crying.

_"Yeah, I'm so sorry. I'm going to do everything to help you through this"_ He replied, taking her face in his hand and without a word Elena crashed her lips into Damon's and they shared a long passionate kiss_. "We'll leave you two alone"_ He said pulling back from the kiss and walking out of the barn.

_"Bonnie, are you okay, are you hurt, I'm so sorry" _I blurted out.

Without any word Bonnie opened the gate, took my hand and caressed my cheek.

_"Are you oka-"_ I tried to ask but Bonnie put her finger across my lips.

_"I love you Jeremy, and I always have"_ Bonnie whispered smiling.

_"And I love you Bonnie Bennett. Be mine forever"_ I cheesly said.

Bonnie pressed her lips upon mines and we stayed that way for 5 minutes until she pulled back and took me into a deep hug.

_"My love for you was always real, Jeremy"_ she said rubbing my hair and kissing my neck.

_My love for you was always real, Jeremy _Was the same sentence that repeated through my mind all night.

_**Okay, So I added a little Bamon/Delena in here but I'll always be BEREMY. This will be my final chapter unless I decide to make more because of that 'deal' Bonnie made with Katherine. I'm not sure yet, if I get bored one weekend then I'll do it! Your reviews will push me to more chapters and make me happy, woo!**_


End file.
